


Я тебя слышу

by Kaktus_Land



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_Land/pseuds/Kaktus_Land
Summary: — Сейчас будут сопли. Сладкие приторные розовые сопли. Я планировал прожить с тобой целую жизнь, но есть шанс, что не получится. Так что попытаюсь все слова, которые не сказал, которые хотел сказать чуть позже и которые обязательно сказал бы в будущем вместить, в этот телефонный звонок. Блин, будет забавно, если ты меня реально сейчас не слышишь.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 10





	Я тебя слышу

Рид сплюнул очередной сгусток крови, приходя в себя. Голова раскалывалась, и было такое ощущение, что болела каждая клеточка в организме. В комнате он был один. Похоже, злоебучим похитителям надоело пинать тушку Гэвина, и они нашли занятие поинтереснее. Одно хорошо - его не раскрыли. Знай, что перед ними детектив, а не очередной барыга, за которого есть вероятность получить выкуп, то красовалась бы на лбу Рида не шишка, а пулевое навылет. Но это всего лишь временная задержка. Сколько им понадобится, чтобы понять, кто перед ними? Час или два? А может, они уже всё знают и отошли, чтобы донести всё до лидера?

Гэвин встряхнул головой, отгоняя подобные мысли. Затошнило. Сотрясения только не хватало… Чудесно, мать твою. Зато мысли о сотрясении отвлекли и отогнали другие, помогая расставить всё в голове по местам. Всё-таки времени на жалость к себе не было. Правда, как и возможности выбраться: наручники жестко фиксировали руки сзади, и судя по всему, Гэвина приковали к какой-то трубе. Правая нога, скорее всего, сломана, так что бежать не вариант.

Связаться с кем-то? Ну тоже сомнительно. Гэвин вышел этим вечером без поддержки, подумав, что нафиг она нужна на разведке местности. Кто же знал, что банда, крышующая подворотню, по который решил прогуляться Рид, захочет проверить свои владения именно сегодня? Гэвин вот не знал. Так что не было ни микрофона, ни наушника, ни верного напарника, который и без всякого оборудования понял бы, что случилась жопа. Даже банального телефона не было: забрали ещё в той подворотне.  
Рич сейчас был на праздновании в Иерихоне, четыре года прошло с восстания девиантов. Он и Гэвина приглашал, но люди были лишние на этом празднике жизни. Даже Хэнк, который как-никак поучаствовал в революции, не считал возможным присутствовать. Надо было преодолевать смущение и идти. Наверное, Ричарду неприятно разрываться между частями своей семьи. Гэвин по крайней мере надеялся, что всё-таки является её частью. А ещё на то, что он наконец-то отдаст кольцо мамы Ричарду и тот его примет. А то уже почти месяц эти сомнения тянутся.

Тело Гэвина содрогнулось в приступе кашля. На этот раз он выплюнул не только кровь, но и зуб. Просто отлично, блять, лучше некуда! Рид содрогнулся в приступе гнева. Он не привык сдаваться, не привык просто сидеть на месте, ожидая то ли смерти, то ли спасения. Надо было утереть розовые сопли и действовать. И желательно побыстрее, а то кольцо некому будет вручать.

Гэвин пригляделся к помещению, в котором оказался. Среднего размера комната, слишком чистая, чтобы быть жилой. Белые или серые - в полумраке не разобрать - стены. Слева окно без занавесок. Люстры нет. Стульев тоже. А вот стол имелся. И он был намного интереснее, чем всё остальное окружение. Это было самое «обжитое» место: на нём были свалены какие-то бумаги, упаковки от китайской еды и прочий мусор. Гэвин пригляделся, силясь найти что-то полезное. Телефон! На столе лежал его, Гэвина, телефон! Достать его было, правда, нереально, но Риду этого было не надо. Вообще Гэвин был не верующим, но сейчас он молился, чтобы всё получилось.

— Голосовой набор: Дик, — Гэвин не слышал гудков, стол находился в паре метров от него, да и Рид не был фанатом ора в эхо, так что звук был почти на минимуме, но экран телефона загорелся, оповещая, что звонок идёт.

Секунда, другая… Время неумолимо шло, но ничего не происходило. Когда Гэвин уже потерял надежду, отсвет от экрана стал блеклым. Гэвин надеялся, что это фотография Рича, которая стояла на звонке, сменилась на тёмный фон с отсчётом времени звонка.  
— Рич, у меня пиздец, — не став медлить, сказал Гэвин в полголоса, надеясь, что на том конце провода его слышат. Он бы говорил громче, но боялся, что мудаков-похитителей заинтересует, что же там творит их жертва, — Меня повязали, избили и куда-то привезли. Какой-то дом. Явно недавно отстроенный и нежилой.

Гэвин глянул в окно, высматривая какие-нибудь особые признаки.

— Похоже, я где-то в новых районах. Точнее сказать не могу, не знаю эти места. Дом напротив двухэтажный, светлый и тоже не жилой. Я сейчас тебя не могу услышать — телефон слишком далеко, а я прикован — но надеюсь ты меня слышишь. Или хотя бы из треска в трубке сможешь понять, в каком я положении. Прости, что не могу описать место лучше, вообще без понятия, где я. Ты же можешь отслеживать звонок по GPS как федералы? Или типа того? — Гэвин прислушивался, но кроме непонятного шума ничего не услышал. Хотя и тот его порадовал, значит, всё-таки не отклонённый звонок, — Я не могу понять, что ты говоришь, но то, что ты хоть что-то говоришь, уже хорошо.

Надо было что-то ещё сказать, чего-то не хватало… Шестерёнки в голове Гэвина крутились очень медленно. Надо было как-то дополнить. Внести ясность. Но не в описание места, где он сейчас находился: тут сделано всё, что можно. Нет, что-то другое не даёт сейчас Гэвину покоя.

— Знаешь, Ричард, а я тебя люблю, — тихие слова вырвались из Гэвина неосознано, но как только они сорвались с губ, всё встало на место. Именно их Гэвин обязан был сказать, — Прости, что это первый раз, когда я говорю тебе что-то подобное. Удачный, конечно, я выбрал момент, но шанса, возможно, уже не будет, так что… прости.

Точно. Возможно это действительно последний раз, когда Гэвин имел возможность что-то сказать Ричарду.

— Сейчас будут сопли. Сладкие приторные розовые сопли. Я планировал прожить с тобой целую жизнь, но есть шанс, что не получится. Так что попытаюсь все слова, которые не сказал, которые хотел сказать чуть позже и которые обязательно сказал бы в будущем, вместить в этот телефонный звонок. Блин, будет забавно, если ты меня реально сейчас не слышишь. Ну ладно, начнём с главного: я тебя очень сильно люблю. Очень. Я иногда просыпаюсь по ночам, вижу тебя и охуеваю от собственного счастья. Знаю, я идиот. Но в твоих взглядах, которые ты на меня бросаешь, думая, что я не замечаю, видно ни чуть не меньшую любовь. И это делает меня счастливым идиотом. И шли нахуй всех, кто говорит, что ты всего лишь машина. В тебе больше человечности и жизни, чем во многих людях. До встречи с тобой я был больше похож на простой механизм, чем ты сейчас. Такой курящий паровозик на топливе из кофе и озлобленности. Хах, не думал, что буду когда-нибудь говорить что-то романтичное, но вот как судьба повернулась…

Спасибо тебе, что сделал меня человеком. Один русский писатель сказал, что человек создан для любви, как птица для полёта. Всегда думал, что я в этом плане пингвин. Но ты подарил мне крылья. Кстати, тот чувак жил ну очень давно и он немного ошибался. Правильнее было бы утверждение: каждый, кто наделён душой, создан для любви, и без всяких птиц и красивых метафор. Да, я не верю в бога, но верю в душу, и мне не жмёт. И да, у тебя есть душа. И очень хочу верить, что ты нашёл во мне не меньше прекрасного, чем я в тебе, но чувствую, что это не так. Сколько бы я ни наговорил сейчас, этого будет мало. Блин, я не знаю, как объяснить и рассказать всё, что горит во мне.

Ты прекрасен. Не только и не столько внешне. Мой братец, конечно, хорош в дизайне, но я бы полюбил тебя, находись ты хоть в теле Люси, хоть в виде искусственного интеллекта, жившего в моём телефоне. Секс был бы чуть более проблематичным, но мы грёбанные инженеры — справились бы и с этой проблемой. Я говорю про твои действия, про слова, про тон. Я готов упасть в обморок каждый раз, когда ты зачитываешь права. Это гиперсексуально. Просто каждый звук пропитан такой властью, что коленки трясутся. В хорошем смысле, не от страха. Или твоя привычка оставлять мне какое-нибудь сделанное тобой оригами, когда у меня не задался день. Это действительно даёт мне силы действовать дальше. Меня завораживает твоя преданность делу. Допрос, поиск улик, составление версий происходящего — везде ты видишь, что за всем стоят живые люди и андроиды. Для тебя это одновременно и головоломка, и трагичная история. Я не знаю, как ты справляешься с болью, которая выливается на тебя за такой подход. А ещё ты классно шутишь. До того, как встретил тебя, думал, что я не из смешливых. И твой кофе без кофеина лучше, чем обычный. Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь, но если здоровый образ жизни такой вкусный, то я на него согласен. Раньше не соглашался из вредности. Ты её во мне тоже любишь, ведь так? Это, честно сказать, какое-то извращение, но мне твоя язвительность тоже по душе. Решено, если останусь в живых, буду пить твой кофе спокойно и найду другой повод повредничать!

Жить… Я ведь действительно хотел прожить с тобой всю жизнь. Кольцо мамино приготовил. Оно бы вряд ли налезло на твой палец, но… я обещал маме, что буду делать предложение именно её кольцом. Она говорила, что у меня отвратный вкус на украшения, в отца. Хах, если бы вы познакомились, она бы обязательно сказала, что романтические предпочтения у меня тоже от него. «Может, украшения твой папаша выбирать не умел, но дам, которые их носят, он выбирал превосходно», — как-то так она бы сказала. И она обязательно бы подмигнула. Надо бы съездить в то место, где развеян её прах. Можешь составить компанию. Заодно и познакомлю с моей бабулей, она рядом живёт. Если ты думал, что будешь без тёщи, то обломись! У меня такая бабуля, что любая мать мужа обзавидуется. У мамы была любимая шутка про характер бабушки: от первого мужа она ушла (с полугодовалым младенцем), второй её муж пропал без вести, а третий вообще умер. С каждым годом она бьёт всё прицельнее и прицельнее. Так что берегись старшую в семействе Рид.

Так. Наверное стоит сказать официально, как полагается. Если я выживу, ты, Ричард, модель RK900, выйдешь ли за меня замуж? Примешь ли ты мои руку и сердце? Стоп. Или я должен просить твоих руки и сердца? Не понимаю я в гейских предложениях… Да вообще в предложениях. Короче, готов ли ты обменяться со мной ливером и прожить со мной жизнь, пока смерть не разлучит нас? Ну или не разлучит, я готов поверить в бога и вести себя благочестиво, если после смерти мы будем вместе. Но сначала я хочу прожить с тобой жизнь и как можно более долгую. Ты ведь минимум лет сто будешь жить, если я правильно помню? Значит, здравствуй здоровое питание и минимизация рисков на задании… Если что, последнее и тебя касается! Если мы с тобой выйдем друг за друга замуж, то жопа будет находить приключения только в постели. Никаких ситуаций по типу той, в которой я сейчас нахожусь. Только операции с нормальным прикрытием из пары или тройки единиц полиции. Только безопасность, только хардкор. Будешь терпеть моё ворчание по максимуму. И не смей умирать раньше меня! Кто напишет на моей могиле, что я умер от глупого желания спасти всех? Или какие-то другие пафосные, но забавные слова. В этом плане я полагаюсь на твой выбор. А прах развеять где-нибудь рядом с участком, чтобы на кого-нибудь из наших попало. Но не на Тину! Тина хорошая.

Раз разговор зашёл о свадьбе, то как ты относишься к детям? Я никогда не планировал, но… Вдруг ты хочешь? Андроида или человека, я в принципе не против. Но если человек, то обойдёмся без суррогатных матерей, возьмём из детдома. Слишком много детей без родителей на мой вкус, и надо бы это хоть как-то исправить. Но в принципе, можем остаться и с сорока кошками. Многим кошкам не хватает хозяина. А мне не хватает сорока кошек…

Наверное, глупо рассуждать в такой ситуации о кошках, детях и вообще. Но уровень моего интеллекта как-то позволил мне попасть в эту заварушку, позволит и поговорить о том, что я хочу и как хочу. Ты должен меня понять в этом месте. Ты ведь тоже любитель абсурда. Наверное, из-за этого мы и вместе.

Я люблю тебя, Инспектор Гаджет детройтского разлива. И сколько бы я ни говорил тебе этих слов, сколькими бы своими поступками ни подтверждал их, этого всё равно будет для меня мало и недостаточно. Прости, что понял это так поздно…

Гэвин замолчал. В горле пересохло. Хотелось пить. Тело было слишком тяжёлым. Слишком тяжёлые веки. Слишком тяжёлая голова. Хотелось лечь, но наручники не позволяли. Как же Риду в этот момент было плохо и хорошо одновременно. Телефон горел и был шанс, что весь этот монолог Ричард услышал. А может, даже и записал. Возможно, Рич будет слушать эту запись, когда будет скучать по Гэвину.

— Знаешь, спасибо тебе. За всё. Если я всё-таки умру сегодня, то знай: я ни о чём не жалею в своей жизни, раз она привела меня к тебе. Даже об этой херне с похищением. Так бы я ещё долго с признанием морозился. Но я очень хочу сказать тебе это всё лично. Хочу смотреть в твои глаза и видеть отражение своих слов в них. Хочу… — Гэвин закашлялся. В этот раз лишь немного крови. Это хорошо. — Хочу, чтобы ты был здесь…

Телефон погас. Зарядка кончилась или звонок сбросили? По лицу Гэвина прокатилась одинокая слеза, как в фильме. Он бы с удовольствием устроил второй Ниагарский водопад, но ситуация не располагала.

За дверью стало шумно. Крики, удары. Такое ощущение, что человеком пытаются сломать стены. Выстрел. Всего один, но после него наступала тишина. Дверь в комнату, где был Гэвин, вышибли одним ударом самой прекрасной, по мнению Гэвина, ноги в мире.

— Я слышу, — первое, что сказал Ричард. По его щекам стекало что-то синее. Ранили? — Ну ты и идиот… Да и я не лучше…

Это стало последней каплей. Счастливой, но последней. Организм Гэвина не выдержал, отправляя своего владельца в блаженную тьму, где наконец-то пропала боль.

Очнулся Рид уже в больничной палате в окружении капельниц и пикающих аппаратов. Это бы всё очень бесило Гэвина, но Ричард, сидящий чуть поодаль, как-то нейтрализовал раздражение. Моська у Рича была ну очень недовольная, но такая забавная, что Рид не смог сдержать смех.

— Какого хрена, Гэвин? Какого хрена ты туда попёрся? — сказал Ричард, когда Гэвин перестал хихикать. Голос был строгим и спокойным, что весьма сильно контрастировало со взглядом, в котором горел Рид.

— Потому что я тупой, и мне нужна нянька. Двухметровая такая. С серыми глазами и пухлыми милыми щёчками, — непонятно было, что вызвало в Гэвине такую эйфорию: освобождение от сомнений или всё же доза морфия, — Но это не главное. Главное, что я тебя люблю. И наконец-то смог это сказать.

— Я в курсе. Тебя было прекрасно слышно, — Ричард встал со своего стула и подошёл к койке, пряча взгляд и стараясь не встретиться с глазами Гэвина, — И…Твои чувства взаимны. Но всё же в следующий раз, переходя на другой уровень отношений, обойдёмся без членовредительства, хорошо?

— Я только за! Мне не нравится, когда меня калечат, если честно, —Гэвин улыбнулся, сплетая их пальцы. Тёплые человеческие и немного прохладные андроида. Под скином чувствовались стыки панелей и зазубринки от прошлых захватов. Наверное, и ладони Гэвина были испещрены мелкими шрамиками. Но обоим нравилось то, что они ощущают.

— И я согласен. На ливер, кольцо и твою бабушку. Даже если кольцо маленькое, а бабушка вреднее голодного тебя. Гэвин Рид, ты самое дорогое и прекрасное существо в этой вселенной для меня. Я хочу прожить с тобой всю жизнь, и хоть я в это и не верю, после смерти мой рай будет только рядом с тобой.

— А эти слова стоили того похищения. Да, блин, они стоили всей моей жизни, — перед глазами Гэвина мелькнуло воспоминание последних секунд перед обмороком, — И прости, что заставил тебе волноваться и нервничать. И отдельное прости, что заставил тебя плакать…

— За мои слёзы можешь не извиняться. Это были слёзы радости. Я никогда не ожидал от тебя стольких слов любви. Я не ожидал предложения. И я никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь так красиво говорить. Но ты, Гэвин, у нас человек-сюрприз. И за это я тебя и люблю.


End file.
